KK and the Fuck Face
by Boxhappy
Summary: Sollux is being a shut in, Karkat, his best friend finds out his red feelings for him. HUMANSTUCK. Sollux/Karkat T for language and bonus chapter
1. Prologue

Summery: Sollux is being a shut in, Karkat, his best friend finds out his red feelings for him. HUMANSTUCK.

Prologue-

Finger cramps, the only thing that could convince Sollux to get off his lazy ass and to take a piss once in a while. He'd been working hard hour after hour to get the coding, sealing and programming all the obscure things he can on his computer, he felt it was more important than feeding his raging animal of a growling stomach. He rented out a cramped, one room apartment without even a proper bed. The couch was where –if he got the chance—to crash. A laptop piled underneath the cluster fuck on a coffee table in the middle of the dull grey room. A tiny sink and microwave off the side by a draped window, next to it a door to a single bathroom, never cleaned since he got the place. He planted his arse every day after working at Geek Squad where he fixed Macs for uneducated hipsters and Grandparents trying to blend in with the youngsters. The only thing he thought worth investing on was his comfy ass computer chair. Well other than the computer itself, which he spent a long time saving up for it, a whole week without food.

His best friend, Karkat, as chaotic and passionate for being a screaming banshee to make deals bigger than they should be kind of guy, he was the only one that would take the time to care for him. He stops in a few times a week, usually when Sollux stops replying to his texts. It makes him worry, though he'll never admit it.

Karkat likes to send a text to him regularly after he gets off work. Then if Sollux needs him he can just stop by his house on his way home. Not that he would ever tell anyone he takes the time to coordinate his schedule to fix Sollux's in.


	2. Sollux's Apartment

Bundled up underneath layers of sweaters and scarfs, I, Karkat Vantas, a five foot male was wandering through the January, snow-filled streets of a growing town. Unintentionally making my way to a certain dull grey apartment complex where a certain shut in lived at.

I pounded my mitten wielding fist on the solid white door that read which room number it was. I heard a squeaky wheel then a small crash, probably knocking something over with his overly lanky legs. A minute passed as I stood in the hallway like a loser so I take a few more whacks at the innocent door. Getting fed up I just open it myself, forgetting that he doesn't lock it anyways, just about hitting the kid with it on my way in.

"Thit!" The thin male jumped back, so I gave him the most disapproving face I could pull off.

"What the fuck, Sollux, you're skinnier than when I saw you last week!" I invited myself in, finding the couch to pile my detached sweaters from my body on, "This place is a mess."

"KK—" Sollux closed the door before anymore cold air could sneak it's way inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you haven't replied to me for four days, no one at work had heard from you and the lady at the front desk said you haven't left the building since I last came, asshole." I answered him, sitting down on the couch like I owned the place.

The fuck face just scratched his head awkwardly like the 'social butterfly' he is, chuckling softly at me, "Tho you came over worrying about me again, huh?" He plopped down beside me, stretching a pale arm over my slender shoulders.

"Was not. You smell, go take a shower, I'll make you something to eat while you're gone." I got up quickly, avoiding the contact. He didn't smell that bad, I just didn't like to be touched.

"Thure, whatever you thay, KK." He smiled, one I haven't seen in what felt like forever. His eyes lingered around me as I pick up the plastic bag I brought from work and headed towards the microwave.

A long shower was just what Sollux needed, one he needed for days but never felt compelled to doing. He stood in the scalding, heated water, relaxing his muscles to the fullest as his eyes shut and soap bubbles washed down the drain. No shutters on the window, letting the winter sun shine onto his pale complexion.

"Hurry up, dumbfuck, your food is getting cold." I opened the door a crack to scold him.

"Jethuth KK!" He yelped, stepping out of the shower in a panic, "Be pathient!" he yelled back at me, covering himself with a towel and went out the door.

My wide auburn eyes stared at him, "Where are your clothes?"

"Out here, idiot, you shoved me in the washroom faster than I could even grab clothes." Sollux mumbled, moving across the room where his laundry lied in a large heap by his computer desk.

I drew my legs up to my chest as I ate my microwave meal on the couch. Turning my head off to the side where I didn't have to watch Sollux get more naked, not that he would have minded, we both guys, I mean, it's not I've never seen him naked before.

Blue and red eyes caught a glimpse me becoming uneasy, only humoring himself doing so. He dropped his towel and slipped his clothes on quickly. Here I was only simmering in my own embarrassment; face gone scarlet already without knowing.

"KK, I'm done, no need to look tho turned on anymore." Sollux teased, taking a seat next to me with that smile I loved so much.

"I am not turned on!" I just growled at him, scooting away.

Sollux pulled me by his slim arms around my waist which fit perfectly I might add, "Then why ith your fathe all red?"

"Shut the fuck up, Sol! I am not in the mood for your lame ass jokes!" I made a fierce battle of squirming to get out of the geek's hold that wouldn't give up.

Sollux let his grasp lighten but wrapped his legs around the mine to keep me still, "Will you just calm down for oneth in your life?"

"What the flying fuck of fuckity are you doing?" I snapped at him, "Don't take your stupid hormones out of on me just because you're a shut in without a girlfriend!"

The moment the words fumbled out of my mouth and pierced the air I knew they were not true. I didn't mean them. We've always played around; his arms always found their way around me and secured me in his lap or by his side. I would be lying if I said I didn't like it.

Sollux let go of me, hurt draped over his face as he let me have my space. The silence he gave me was worse than if he tried to yell, and he knew that.

"Sol, I uh" I stammered, "You know I didn't mean that."

He got up, not saying a word and sat back down at his desk.

"Sol, fuck man, say something." My voice cracked slightly, getting anxious. He couldn't possibly be that angry at me, I say some pretty terrible things to him but it's just how I am.

"Just take your thitty food and leave, Karkat." He whispered finally.

A small relief until his words processed in my head, "Sollux." I let out a small sigh before continuing, "Come stay at my house tonight."


	3. Karkat's Apartment

Karkat's apartment building wasn't too far from mine, I guess. I did have to go outside though, which really pissed me off, well, made me more pissed off than I was before. KK went past the line, and what really hit me was that he said I was just taking my hormones out on him, what does that even mean? Fuck. He doesn't know what I feel or what I do with my 'hormones'.

At least he's trying to make up for it. Though watching romcoms in his room is something more he likes doing, just having social outgoings is good enough for me, even if the person is an over dramatic shit stick.

He led me up the stairway to his apartment, it was in a better neighbourhood than mine, it was bigger and was a shit ton cleaner than mine. Maybe all the times he told me to take care of myself and my shit would actually benefit me.

I knew my way around his apartment quite well already, I've been there a couple times. He takes me here when he finds me passed out and too weak to live on my own, total exaggeration just saying. He has a second bedroom too, he was renting it out to his friend Gamzee but he takes off every few weeks and stays missing for months. KK likes to rant to me about him a lot, a negative outlook on a guy was the aftermath.

"My room is on the right." Karkat motioned to the door beside me, going through the cupboards in his kitchen to find snacks for us.

"I know." I nodded at him but snooped through every closet, couch and bed to grab as many pillows and blankets to stuff on the floor for us to lie on.

He had a better TV in his room, probably because he likes to sob about stupid movies in his room without his old roomie finding out. KK is a loud crier though; I wouldn't be surprised if the people next door came in complaining.

Karkat took a seat down in the middle of my nest, handing me the popcorn bowl as he punched in a movie. I crossed my fingers a millions times for it to not be 'Gone with the Wind', we've seen that one too many times to count. Instead it was some old Disney movie, classic. I didn't mind that, at least I could appreciate the hard work that goes into those.

As the grumpy male leaned back against the bed with me, I skillfully reached over to place my arm along his shoulders. I guess it seemed natural for or he didn't care because he didn't retort in anyway.

"Hey Sollux?" He mumbled, leaning into my shoulder comfortably.

I looked down to take a glimpse at his face, "Thup KK?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier."

Karkat apologizing? I could barely contain my giggles. It was just so damn obscure and adorable how his cheeks flared and he tried to hide his entire face with a pillow he was holding.

"It'th okay, I gueth." I tried to sound unsure, to see how far he'd actually go with this.

He peered up at me with those beautiful, glossy copper tinted eyes. A soft lump grew in my throat; I don't even know what to think anymore.

"KK?" I was able to choke out.

"What now?" He let out a sigh, sounding a bit aggravated.

I give him a bright, toothy smile before working up the courage to softly peck his forehead with a kiss.

Stunned, he just gave me a blank ass stare like I was supposed to do something else. Instead I just drove my attention back to his stupid movie like nothing happened.

"Fuck." He grumbled, hiding himself underneath a blanket.

I chuckled, but also surprised he didn't flip his shit out the window and down the street.

The movie was coming to a close end and carelessly KK already fell asleep before we could even start a second one. That only happens when too much is on his mind.

Lying him down on our nest and a pillow securely and comfortably under his head before I up to turn off the TV and knew it would make some sort of loud noises that would awake him.

I sort of just… watched him for a while.

That probably sounded creepy but when he isn't getting worked up about everything, he is just a guy, a guy that is always there for me.

I wrap my arms firmly around his lean waist as I lounge out beneath him, legs curling up at the rear of his knees. The boy just generate heat, I don't even need to grab a blanket.

A few lasting minutes of cuddling with him, I find him stirring awake.

"Sollux?" He asks my name groggily, not sure of his surroundings just yet.

I squeeze him a little tighter in case he tried to pull away, "Mhm?"

"Let me go, asshole." Karkat groaned, shuffling his lower body away from mine.

"No." I frown, hooking my leg around his and rolling on top of him with a playful grin.

"Ow! Sollux!" He tried to push himself up but I was forcing myself down. "I swear to god, Sollux if you don't get up I'll-!"

"You'll what?" I nipped the top of his ear and glazed my teeth down it.

I could feel his shiver on my chest and let him go quickly before he lost his shit at me again; twice in one day is just terrifying.

He sat up faster than I could pull away and he was rubbing his ear with a scowl, "What was that about?" He spat.

"Nothing."

"You call that nothing?"

"Yeth."

A scowl with frown lines.

"What?"

"Fuck you."

"Are you expethting me to thay thomething?"

"Yes you fucking fuck of a fucking ass munching asshole."

"I like you."

Did I just admit that?

Admit it out loud before I could to myself?

"I like you a whole lot." I mumble, "More than Mindcraft."

He had a look that shouted 'finally he did it' mixed with 'deer caught in headlights'.

I didn't know what I was expecting him to do, to return my feelings or just sit there like a broken clock.

Finally he was able to say something, "I…" He seemed lost for words, "I'm pretty sure I liked you too." A pale hand rubbed his face to make sure he wasn't still sleeping.

How the fuck do we function being so socially awkward?


	4. Bonus

Two weeks had passed and have I moved into Karkat's apartment during that time. There was no sign of Gamzee so we packed his things into a few box and shoved them into a crowded closet. Turning his old room into my new computer room, since all of my things wouldn't fit anywhere else plus there was no way I was going to part with it.

Karkat easily adjusted to me living with him, I am able to do my programming and shenanigans before he will come home and want my attention like real lovers we are.

It was late afternoon; KK just finished making us oven-done pizza which sat on the coffee table getting cold. Nether of us are chefs so we frequently get take out or frozen meals.

My body sprawled out lazily on the couch, Karkat tucked under my arms and our legs seemed to intertwine down to our feet. The TV was on quietly, filling in any silence between us. KK read his dopey romcom novel, I don't even ask about those anymore.

I pull him closer to me as I adjust my position making him grunt in annoyance. With a small smirk I start to nuzzle my nose into the back of his neck then soft lips across his shoulder.

"Stop it dipshit, I'm at a good part." KK grumbled at me, barely reacting to my affections. _What was so fucking good about that corny book anyways?_

I nipped at his ear lobe until sucking on it was an option he gave me without freaking out. Teasing Karkat would be the hardest game I will ever play, and there isn't even any cheats.

He groaned lowly and softly, finally taking the hint that I wanted him to be my player two, "Dumbass, just one more page…"

"Be hathte, I cannot contain mythelf much longer." I whispered into the toasty clusterfuck he called hair, rubbing my fingertips down his chest and along his waistline careful as I could without passing any danger zones.

The book hit the floor with a crash that was muted by the rustling of Karkat turning over to straddle my hips, "What did you want, fuckass?" He growled at me.

A grin strung from my lips and my eyes narrowed down at him, "Mind if I run a sniffer to see if your ports are open?" What kind of pick up line what that? _As long as I played it cool, everything should be fine, right?_

A flat object clashed with the right side of my jaw, _fuck, was that a book?_

"KK? What the thit?!" I yelled at him, sitting up slightly holding onto my cheek.

Chapped lips shoved against mine; surprised more than ever since I was just fucking whacked with a fucking romance book which was totally not fucking romantic must I add.

I soon relaxed and slid one hand underneath Karkat's chin to bring him a bit closer and tilted my head to deepen the kiss. His hands slung around my neck slackly before he had the chance to pull away.

"I wanted you to know how fucking stupid your pick up lines are." KK chuckled grimly almost guilty.

Taking pecks from his lips, I looked into his eyes seriously, "But you totally fell for it, didn't you?"

"I will hit you again."

Forcing the opportunity, I slam my lips against his hard and holding him tightly in my grasp. I hate having the feeling he'll just push me away but that's just the thrill of the game. My pink tongue made a small trail along Karkat's bottom lip and sucked on it until he opened up for me with a faint moan.

No matter how many times I have tasted that mouth, how many times I have explored ever inch and ever curve, it will never be dissatisfying.

His tongue glazed across mine which sent shivers down both of us only making me hold his tighter exposing my lust.

The breaking away was without warning but I noticed how out of breath we both were. Karkat was panting against my ear leaning into my chest, I'm pretty sure I saw a genuine smile on his lips.


End file.
